Bored Smashing - Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice! REVIEW?
Synopsis King reviews Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice while smashing the game. Description OBVIOUSLY NOT A SERIOUS REVIEW. Unless you think putting the game in a blender and setting it on fire is on the same level as an IGN Review… For Pete's sake I played it for less than a minute! Summary The video start with King putting on his Sonic hat and explaining that he's going to review the game. He then pulls out a hammer and says that he has the gimmick of destruction. He walks into a room and Sammy Classic Sonic Fan is heard a short time later. King runs out of the room implying that he forgot about Sonic's fanbase. King explains that he bought the game with his own money and that he has his own opinions. King hears more screaming and looks below him. King starts scrolling down in the comment section of a video getting a lot of hate from Sonic fans, showing off the fanbase. The intro plays and King shows his Starfox plush saying it's the closest thing to a Tails plush. King begins to explain that he's smashing the Sonic Boom game and says that it's the most expensive video at the time. He explains that the only things made by Sega that he likes is the Sonic Twitter and the Sonic hat. After that King explains once again how much he hates Sonic Boom. King begins unboxing the game violently. King shows the Sonic Boom DVD for the TV show and puts it in the MacBook. The MacBook only displayed a grey screen so King tries using the Xbox instead. The video starts playing and King points out that there are only 3 episodes. King then tells the audience that the episodes are all on YouTube for free. King explains the plot of all of the Sonic Boom episodes. King then says that the DVD is worthless because you can watch the show on YouTube. King tries to snap the DVD four times and points out that it is very flexible. King then finally breaks the DVD. He grabs the game and unboxes it. He drinks a Starbucks Frappuchino and puts the game in the DSi. He then forces the game into the 3DS implying the 3DS does not like the game. King starts playing the game and points out its flaws. The game finally starts and King keeps running into a pit of spikes. He points out that the game is boring before the 3DS spits out the game. He pulls off the duct tape and the game lauches out and hits King in the eye. King falls over and starts crying. A title card that says "2 Days Later" and King begins blaming the game for his drinking problem and loss of money. King does a bottle flip and introduces the audience to the video. King is about to hammer the game but the video cuts to King trying to saw the plastic part on a 3DS game. King cuts off the plastic ridge and inserts the game into a DSi. The DSi doesn't read the game but the game still works. King cuts back to him hammering the game. King begins hammering a nail through the game. After this King introduces the blender to the audience and unboxes it. King puts the Sonic Boom DVD in the blender and starts blending it. King shows what is left of the DVD and throws in the game. King begins to blend the game. King puts ice into the blender to include the ice in the title of the game. After this King lights the box on fire. He mixes the ice and pieces of the game with the fire and throws it away. King keeps the paper box for the game and hopes that the Sonic Boom franchise will end. King thanks the audience and closes off the video. After the outro King sees the Sonic fanboy play Sonic Dash on his phone. King grabs the phone and throws it. Characters * Plainrock124 * Sonic * Sammy Classic Sonic Fan * Sonic Fanboy * Wii U * 3DS * MacBook * Xbox 360 * LG Optimus Dynamic II Damage Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Blender. * This is the first time King smashes a Sega product. * The second time is in Bored Smashing - SEGA GENESIS CLASSIC EDITIONCategory:Electronics Category:Videos Category:Bored Smashing Category:PlainRock124 Category:Destruction